El dolor de la venganza
by NebilimK
Summary: ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando estás hechizado por tus emociones? ¿Qué puedes hacer si eres incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en satisfacer tu venganza? SPOILERS.


**El dolor de la venganza**

**Nota: **spoilers importantes. Este fic fue presentado en un concurso hace unos meses... sí, perdí XD

Me desperté, pero ya estaba despierto. Lo cierto es que mi cuerpo ya había despertado hace ya tiempo, aunque no sé cuando. Deambulaba por la gran mansión con mi cuchilla ensangrentada. No había vida en aquel lugar. Olía a sangre.

No recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido, pero sé que yo lo había hecho. Quería gritar de desesperación y miedo, pero mi cuerpo pedía más, mi cuerpo quería satisfacerse de nuevo con una nueva matanza.

Salí al jardín y me dirigí a la habitación de Luke. No quería, era mi cuerpo el que se había adueñado de mí, como si alguien me controlase.

Llamé dos veces. Contestó una. Seguro que se acaba de levantar de la cama. Abre la puerta. Estaba sorprendido, asustado. Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero mitad de mi cuerpo estaba dentro. Miró a la ventana. Su respiración aumentaba a medida que lo hacía mi deseo de venganza. ¿Era esto lo que de verdad quería hacer o no soy yo el que lo está haciendo?

Saltó hacia la ventana, pero tiré de uno de sus pies. No tenía salida.

Mi mente se nubló y aparecí en mitad del comedor. El duque me zarandeaba y me gritaba. Me había desmayado. ¿Era todo un sueño? ¿Quizás una premonición?

Maestro Van estaba también a mi lado, fingiendo estar preocupado.

Luke era agarrado por las sirvientas y varias de ellas se llevaron a la duquesa de la sala. ¿No sufriría menos si estuviese muerta? Me abofeteé para evitar pensar en ello.

Respiré hondo y salí al jardín a tomar el aire.

Maestro Van se acercó a mí silenciosamente y tranquilo. "¿Estás preparado para unirte a mí? Creo que ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si no lo haces." Me tendió la mano, pero la rechacé. No quería unirme a él ni tampoco quería asesinar a toda la mansión.

"Guy, estaría bien que te unieras a mí." Me susurró. Caminó hacia la salida. "No quiero matar a todas las personas de esta mansión." Le respondí.

"No quiero que las mates, pero tampoco que te quedes aquí. Yo no te haré matar a nadie, es tu propia mente que lo desea." Sonrió y se acercó a mí. Acarició mi cara para tranquilizarme y posó su mano sobre mi hombro tenso. "Gailardia, tu mente está contaminada porque estás sediento de venganza."

Pensé detenidamente en estas palabras. Quizás tuviese razón, quizás lo de mi sueño era algo que me gustaría que pasase, quizás mi mente me pedía completar mi venganza, quizás en lo más profundo de mi mente existía ese rencor hacia todo lo relacionado con el asesino de mi familia.

Me reuní con Luke después de comer en el jardín. Estaba muy histérico y me preguntó por mi estado. Estaba confuso, era algo que no debía decirle, porque después vendría más preguntas relacionadas con el suceso y eso haría que pensase más en mi extraño sueño.

Me senté en el banco y él se sentó a mi lado. Buscaba en cada pregunta una respuesta que le hiciese estar mejor. Egoísmo humano, preguntamos por nosotros mismos y no por los demás, yo me hundiría en cada pregunta y el crecería en cada respuesta. Un círculo vicioso.

Días después, Van estaba de nuevo en la mansión. Aquellos días habían pasado demasiado rápidos. A medida que pasaban los días, sentía la necesidad de saciar mi apetito de venganza. "Quiero saber si te unirás o no a mí." Parecía que me estaba amenazando. Sé que él tiene algo que ver con mi sueño. "Si tienes algo que ver, me gustaría saberlo, porque si es así, no me uniré a ti." Le dije, en el mismo tono que usaba él para amenazarme.

"No soy el responsable de ese sello maldito que te controla. Puedo llevarte a Daath donde el Maestro Fónico puede encargarse de ello." Ofreció, con esa sonrisa que me ponía enfermo y con ese tono de voz con el que imponía autoridad y a la vez confianza.

Me empezó a doler el brazo y empecé a desvanecer. Lo último que vi fue la sonrisa sarcástica de Van, una sonrisa que ya sabía exactamente lo que iba a suceder.

Esta vez mi sueño quizás fuese peor, no solo tenía la cuchilla manchada, estaba yo también manchado. El suelo también lo estaba.

El suelo estaba encharcado de sangre pero no había ni un solo cuerpo. Las paredes estaban salpicadas. Tuvo que morir alguien aquí. Salí de la habitación y caminé por los pasillos, tampoco había nadie. Vino a mi nariz un olor desagradable, no era sangre como en la habitación, era a muerte.

Me estremecí, pero en el fondo, nunca me había sentido mejor. En el jardín estaban clavadas con lanzas las cabezas de todos los residentes y guardias de la mansión. Las lanzas estaban matemáticamente clavadas en las jardineras formando dibujos. Faltaban los cuerpos.

Entré en la habitación de Luke y él estaba atado a la cama, rodeado de esos cuerpos que no encontraba. Lloraba, pero no podía gritar, alguien le había quitado la lengua… o había sido yo. No estaba manchado de sangre, por lo que estaría en otro sitio junto con la lengua.

Como en el anterior sueño, algo se apoderó de mí. Me senté en el estómago de Luke y cogí una navaja que había sido depositada sobre la cama. Hundí la navaja sobre la cara del pelirrojo y tracé un corte desde la boca hasta la mejilla. Hice lo mismo en el otro lado de la cara. Me recordaba a la sonrisa falsa de Van.

Los cuerpos descabezados observarían la gran escena. Me estaba divirtiendo con su sufrimiento. Las sábanas se tiñeron de rojo en cuestión de segundos.

Me desperté como la primera vez, esta vez el que me sacudía era Luke, la víctima con la que terminaba mis extraños sueños. Lo único que logré decir fue "Te tocará a su debido tiempo."

Van llegaría segundos después a atenderme. Guardó su sonrisa y se hizo el preocupado. "Si te sientes mal, es mejor que descanses… de paso piensa en mi proposición."

El silencio me parecía molesto al estar encerrado en cuatro paredes. Me senté en la cama y me dí cuenta que en la puerta estaba el duque. "Me han contado lo de tus extraños desmayos, ¿vas a contarme qué ocurre?" Se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. No me dirigió la mirada en los minutos que duró la conversación, que se había convertido en interrogatorio en cuestión de segundos. Luke había hecho lo mismo en el jardín antes, pero de manera menos agresiva.

Se marchó enfadado, sabía algo, por muy poco que fuese, sobre mis sueños. Yo esperaba que no fuese así, porque los días en mi mansión se habrían acabado.

Me dolía de nuevo el brazo. No era dolor exactamente, era calor. Me ardía el brazo. Había una extraña marca, Van no me mentía sobre el extraño sello que me controlaba. El caso es que el que me controlaba estaba dentro de esta mansión. Van no podía hacerlo delante de mis narices, por lo que tenía a uno de sus secuaces infiltrado aquí.

Volvía a desvanecerme. Fue algo rápido, no era ningún sueño. Veía una extraña sonrisa, era diferente a la de a la del maestro. Era el rostro de alguien más joven que llevaba una especia de máscara. Yo le echaría unos doce años, nada más.

Abrí la puerta y estaba Luke. Al acercarme tuve una especia de visión, como lo que me había sucedido antes. En vez de ver a Luke, vi a otro joven igual que él, con esa sonrisa que tanto detesto.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Luke agarrándome del brazo. No le respondí, porque cuando quise levantarme, tuve de nuevo uno de esos sueños macabros.

Tenía en mis manos la cabeza de Luke. Tenía los ojos abiertos mirándome. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, debió ser una muerte realmente impactante. Estaba en el comedor, en cada plato había un trozo del pelirrojo. En cada vaso había sangre y otros jugos de su cuerpo. Alguien se acercaba por el pasillo. Salí corriendo y me escondí como pude detrás de un mueble.

Era el duque. Gritó de dolor, angustia… no sabría que palabras usar para describir aquel momento. Un cuerpo cayó en la sala. La duquesa murió al momento, como si su vida únicamente dependiese de su hijo.

Esta vez me desperté en una sala que no pertenecía a la mansión de los duques. Aquello era una catedral. "Llevas días dormido, así que tomé la libertad de traerte a este sitio." Me dijo una voz que al momento relacioné con Vandesdelca. "No permitiré que vuelvas a esa mansión porque el sello maldito ya no funciona correctamente por lo que harías que alguna de tus visiones se volviese realidad."

"¿El maestro fónico no puede hacer nada?" Pregunté. Era yo el que ahora formularía cientos de preguntas. "Cuando un sello maldito empieza a funcionar mal, es imposible quitarlo." Esas palabras me helaron.

No podría volver a ver a Luke, porque sería la última vez que desearía esa venganza. Sé que si lo llegase a ver, lo mataría y disfrutaría haciéndolo. Bajé a rezar a la catedral y me encontré con aquel joven que se le parecía tanto a Luke. Yo también reaccionaba a él. Quería matarle. Cogí un candelabro que había en la larga cómoda que había en el pasillo e intenté atacarle, pero no pude, él me lo impidió. No era como Luke, no estaba asustado, sabía que no iba a morir en ese momento. Arrebató el objeto de mi mano y lo colocó en la mesa.

"No soy Luke, no es a mí al que quieres ver muerto." Me dijo. Me acerqué a él y observé sus ojos, estaban vacíos. "Te pareces mucho a él." Expliqué. Él no escuchó. Se marchó con la misma serenidad con la que me lo había encontrado.


End file.
